Extended scenes
by JennaTripped
Summary: Couple of add-ons to some season 5 episodes.
1. Fade to Black

This simply needed to be written.

* * *

It was sparkly and perfect, and no matter what she said she would never find Luke's kisses predictable. Lorelai felt him tighten his arms around her, and she wished she wasn't holding the Zima bottle so she could play with the hair peeking out from beneath his baseball cap. In that moment, Luke was everything to her. She could feel it, a flight of butterflies in her stomach, her own inability to stop smiling even as they kissed.

He ended the kiss gently, and Lorelai could feel his quickened heartbeat. Or was that hers? She was floating on a fluffy cloud of happiness. He'd said yes, and he didn't change his mind. Pleasure buzzed through her veins, having nothing to do with the Zima. They were going to get married. Lorelai Gilmore, married. Lorelai Gilmore, married to her best friend in the world. It was enough to make her lightheaded. She looked up and met his gaze, noting the way his eyes darkened in pleasure. He took the Zima from her hand and set both bottles on the railing of the gazebo.

"So, what else should we do to celebrate?"

Lorelai felt her smile widen. She was about to answer with something dirty when the lights suddenly blinked out again. She opened her mouth to protest to Taylor but before a word escaped her lips they were pressed tightly, fiercely against Luke's. This kiss was different. Hot, filled with longing and need. Lorelai felt her feet leave the ground, literally, as Luke lifted her in his embrace. She kissed him back greedily, the darkness making every movement of his tongue and lips against hers ten times as erotic for it being unseen and unexpected.

She pulled back with a gasp and started placing tiny kisses over his face and neck. "I." Kiss. "Don't." Kiss. "Know." She playfully nipped his bottom lip. "You were the one who suggested the toast. Any other bright ideas?"

Luke grabbed her hips and pulled them tightly against his. Lorelai laughed in the darkness, delighted.

* * *

Luke snuggled down into the blankets, his heart still beating an erratic rhythm. And it wasn't from the sex, although that had been amazing too. He watched the slow rise and fall of Lorelai's shoulders as her breathing deepened. They were getting married. Married. Luke Danes, married. Luke Danes married to Lorelai Gilmore. He reached out an unsteady hand and turned off the light. The moonlight coming in through the window outlined Lorelai's body. His eyes cut a reverent path from the back of her neck down over her shoulders, waist and hips. She was right: the bed had never been more comfortable. His brain wouldn't shut down, but nothing racing through it made any sense to his bliss-numbed mind.

He edged closer to Lorelai and snaked a hand over her waist to rest on her stomach. His breaths whispered against the back of her neck. He felt her settle into him and kissed the tender spot below her ear.

"Lorelai?"

"Mm."

Luke swallowed and squeezed her gently. "Lorelai?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

She shifted and he loosened his grip to let her turn towards him. He couldn't see her eyes clearly in the dark, but she leaned up so that her lips gently grazed his cheek. He could feel her smile.

"I love you too, Luke." Luke released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He knew she loved him, but the entire night had been weird and slightly surreal. He needed that from her. He kissed her softly, letting his lips linger a moment. She pulled back a little. "Sleep now?"

"Yes, sleep now." Luke fell asleep with a smile on his face that mirrored the one his fiancée wore. His fiancée.

* * *

I'd love a review if you have something to say. :-) 


	2. The Moment

I decided we need a "moment" as well.

* * *

Luke stared up at the sky. He wasn't normally one for stupid flowery poetry, but he was determined to have his moment with Lorelai. And it wasn't because of what Patty and Babette said, either. Well, maybe a little. The truth was that they were right: Lorelai had stolen his thunder. But, they were also wrong because Luke honestly didn't care. That split second when his brain had processed Lorelai's words had been the happiest split second of his entire life, and it didn't matter who did the asking. He wanted this 'moment' because he supposed Lorelai might want it, even though it had been her idea to go 'modern'. 

He'd rushed over after ditching Kirk, and a part of Luke was afraid that the crazy moron might hatch a scheme to get the ring back if he didn't get it on Lorelai's finger soon.

Now he sat on Lorelai's front porch with the ring in his pocket, waiting for her to come out. He turned and looked back at the doorway, hearing the handle turn. She walked towards him, her face cast in shadows by the porch light he'd fixed so many countless times.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Luke reached out to take her hand, hesitating only slightly at something odd in her tone of voice. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," she quipped.

Luke smiled and pulled her towards him and into the circle of his arms. She leaned against his chest, her fingers clinging to the back of his flannel. He hadn't really planned much beyond this, beyond getting her outside, with him, with the ring. Suddenly, he couldn't find the words. Luke jerked and let out a yelp as Lorelai let her hand fall to his butt and squeezed playfully.

"Hey!"

"You looked like you needed some inspiration." She met his gaze and a million decidedly Lorelai-inspired dirty thoughts raced through his mind.

"That's not very romantic, you know."

"Sure it is," she replied, slipping both hands into the back pockets of his jeans and bringing their bodies flush against each other, "and there's no way you're complaining." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Luke shook his head ruefully. "No, but I'll need one of these."

He extricated her left hand from his back pocket and kissed the palm, making Lorelai shiver slightly. Never breaking eye contact, Luke slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd bought from Kirk. He took a small step away from Lorelai and slowly slid the diamond onto her left ring finger. Holding her hand between the two of them, he smiled at her shyly.

"Lorelai, will you marry me?"

He watched with a mixture of anticipation and dismay as Lorelai's eyes filled with tears and she gave him a shaky smile in return. He was a little worried she hadn't even looked at the ring. Usually shiny things were good for distracting Lorelai… what if she didn't like it? Or what if this qualified as a life-changing decision and he should have asked her? Or what if Kirk was ri- "Yes."

Luke blinked and a grin slowly spread across his face. What do you know… it really did feel pretty good to ask a question 9 years in the making.

* * *


	3. A Night With Paul Anka

Be nice. I've never written smut for these two before.

* * *

Lorelai rolled over in her sleep, unconsciously reaching for Luke. Instead, her hand smacked the leg of the coffee table and she winced, opening her eyes and blinking wearily. They'd made a fort (Lorelai's idea) and were "camping" in the living room (Luke's idea). Well, Luke's idea had actually been to sleep in his nice big bed back at his apartment, but Lorelai had refused to leave Paul Anka alone so soon after adopting him. He might be scared of being alone. With a tired sigh Lorelai admitted that her little precious pooch had some issues to work through. Lorelai had put on her best pout and convinced Luke to stay with her at her house anyway, since he and TJ hadn't managed to finish repairing the giant hole in her bedroom yet. She wasn't sure what excuse she'd given him, but the truth was she didn't like sleeping without him anymore, and being alone freaked her out even more now that Rory was gone.

That didn't make very much sense, but there it was. Her run-in with Rory today had confused and upset her, and she felt like salt had been poured mercilessly on the gaping wound that was their rift.

Now, she turned her head and found Luke in the dark. Rubbing her hand absently where it struck the wood of the table, Lorelai scooted closer to him and snuggled into his back, his warm skin making her feel pleasantly drowsy and protected. She felt the tension that always arose when she thought of Rory fade away. She closed her eyes and tried to force her mind back to dreamland, but it refused to cooperate. Lazily, her fingers traced a path over Luke's shoulder blades and down his spine. When she reached the waistband of his boxers she walked her forefinger and middle finger up to his hip, and then made her way back up his body and over his arm. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and Lorelai grinned. No way was he still sleeping.

Decided this game was fun, she folded her left arm and rested her head on top of it as she lazily moved her lips over the back of Luke's neck, sucking gently and leaving a trail of wet, warm kisses. Luke tensed and Lorelai heard his breath hitch. He was still feigning sleep; that was okay, she could play this game. She propped herself up and let her kisses drift up to his ear. She knew Luke liked when she paid attention to this spot – a lot – and she wasn't above using it to get what she wanted. Her teeth gently pulled at his earlobe before she took it into her mouth. A shiver ran through Luke's entire body and he turned to face her swiftly, all pretenses of sleep completely gone.

Lorelai melted at the passion and desire in his eyes and let him pull her close, his lips moving artfully over hers in a dance that was so wonderfully familiar. She nipped at his bottom lip and then soothed the little bite with her tongue, causing Luke to groan softly and draw her more tightly against him. Her hands ran over his smooth back and down to his ass. She squeezed him through his boxers before slipping her hands beneath the soft material and doing it again. Their hips were flush against each other, and she could feel how much he wanted her even as he breathlessly broke the kiss and made eye contact with her again.

There were no words here; Lorelai found she was only tempted to talk during sex with Luke when he asked her to. Sometimes he would ask her what she liked, but now more often than not there was no need for that; he already knew what she liked. And Lorelai didn't count gasps and sighs as "talking" really. Luke reverently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and as always she felt a lump in her throat at the love she saw shining from his eyes. She still wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve him, but she was thankful she had him anyway.

He eased her onto her back and hovered over her, taking his time now. Their kisses were slow, languorous, and undeniably erotic. Lorelai tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck, and he obliged her silent request by kissing his way down the column of her throat. He paused at her collarbone and sucked at the skin there until a little red mark formed. Lorelai's back arched with pleasure, and Luke kept his attention there for a few more moments before reaching his hands down to her waist to pull up the flimsy nightgown she wore.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Lorelai, swept up in her own desire and his. He'd managed to make them both completely naked, and she felt him kissing his way down between her breasts. His thumb rubbed over her nipples, teasing them to hardened peaks, before he took the right one into his mouth and sucked. His other hand moved between her legs, touching her with practiced strokes. Lorelai squirmed restlessly, unbearably aroused, and clenched the blankets beneath them with both hands. He moved to her other breast and laved the nipple with his tongue before releasing it and blowing softly. Lorelai gasped and met his gaze, silently pleading with him. He smiled a cocky little Luke smile that Lorelai only saw when they were doing something naughty together and pulled himself up so that their noses touched.

She kissed him hard, releasing all the aching tension he'd created in her through her lips, and pushed him onto his back. Lorelai broke the kiss leaving him gasping, and gave him a look she hoped said "payback time". She figured he got the message when his eyes darkened in pure lust and his hips twitched slightly upward. Her fingers once again made their way down his body, but this time there were no cotton boxers to block her path. She gently stroked the skin below his belly button and down over his leg. Her lips followed close behind. Lorelai planted wet, open-mouthed kisses on the insides of his thighs and felt him tangle his hands in her hair. She smiled to herself and took his erection in her hand, very gently and slowly stroking him from base to tip. Luke groaned in relief; Lorelai pressed her thumb to the head of his penis and rubbed just enough to spread the little bit of moisture there and to make Luke's groan intensify.

"Lorelai," he gasped.

She reluctantly let him go and moved up over him to straddle his hips with her legs and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He gripped her hips with both hands and kneaded the flesh there. They both sensed in each other the end of their foreplay; neither could wait anymore. Lorelai lifted her hips and positioned herself above him before sinking down onto him with a heartfelt moan of pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut and she remembered why people claimed the earth could move for love. They both stilled for a moment before Lorelai began to move, letting Luke's hands guide her rhythm, their breaths coming out in pants. Lorelai opened her eyes and met Luke's heated gaze, becoming lost in this passion they had created together. She felt a familiar tightening in her belly and knew she was very close. Just as she began to reach for release, Luke sat up with her in his lap and flipped them over. The new angle was too much for Lorelai and she tensed and sucked in a breath, her orgasm crashing over her in waves.

Luke made an unintelligible noise as her muscles contracted around him and pushed into her harder. He reached down and lifted her leg, allowing him to thrust more deeply. Lorelai didn't have a chance to come down from her high before she felt the tingle building again. Luke's movements became erratic, and Lorelai had only a brief moment to wonder if they would find release together before she came again with a surprised cry. Just as her back arched, Luke thrust one last time and stiffened, his entire body quaking as he spilled inside her.

Luke collapsed onto his elbows above her and nuzzled her cheek, seeking simple affection after the wrenching passion of their act. Lorelai laced her arms around his neck and turned to meet his lips with her own. After a few moments of gentle kissing Luke slowly pulled out, lay down next to Lorelai, and pulled her into his arms so her head rest beneath his chin. She sighed deeply, listening to the comforting beat of his heart as he stroked her hair. Gradually, his soothing movements ceased and Lorelai hugged him lovingly, knowing he had fallen back asleep.

She pulled away from him and rearranged the blankets so neither of them would chill during the night. When she reached for an extra pillow from the couch, a pair of baleful eyes met hers and she started in fright. An uncomfortable sense of weirdness settled over her as she realized Paul Anka had just watched them have sex.

"Don't give me that look." The dog blinked at her. "Yeah, well, if you were human you wouldn't be able to resist him either." She cautiously settled back down next to Luke and closed her eyes. They'd have to make sure they shut the bedroom door once the wall was fixed. "Great," she yawned, "I should get my own tv show. 'My Dog the Voyeur'. I'd make millions." She kissed Luke's chest. "'Night baby."

* * *

Please review if you have something to say! 


End file.
